Parking Lot
by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture
Summary: Just a Prussia/UK PWP in a car. Rated for M for yaoi


As England's zipper was undone by deft hands, Prussia gave a feral grin up from the sandy-blond's stomach. "Now who's the horny one?" He continued to stare hungrily into Arthur's emerald eyes as he pushed his palm against the growing bulge, eliciting a quiet moan.

His crimson eyes still trained on those of the man he was currently torturing, Gilbert used the broad part of his tongue to languidly lick the wet patch that was appearing from the precum leaking out of the other's cock before kissing it.

"I'm only doing this because you were the one to bloody well force me to get drunk off German beer." England growled, lust evident in his eyes and voice despite his ferocious retort. "Get on with it before I decide to change my mind." Needy hands grasped silver hair, trying to push it down onto his cock once again.

"Like you'd be changing your mind with _this_." He emphasized, pushing down hard on the growing cock. "It's not like you could just walk out of here. Especially not from the awesome me and my five meters."

Arthur glared down at the man awkwardly on the floor of the over-sized car before his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Arching off the seat, he tried valiantly to push the head on his prick that was now open to the cool October air. "Stop being so egotistical and get on with it, you bloody kraut."

Smirking wider, Prussia gripped the pulsing cock that was just released from its cotton prison. "Admit it: having an alliance with the awesomeness that is me was more than to just kick that Frenchy's ass, wasn't it? You heard everyone brag about just how good I give head and you had to try it out." As if to prove his point, he licked the pearl of milky substance off the tip of the English dick. "Plus my beer is better than any piss water you normally have."

Without waiting for the other to respond to his comment, Gilbert then rubbed his thumb along the head and slit before his tongue copied the movement. Licking his lips eagerly, he then took it into his mouth; swirling his tongue leisurely on it before bringing it out with an audible _pop_. Glinting ruby eyes met with half-lidded emeralds as Prussia smirked wider. "How's that for awesomness?"

Growling, England's grip on the other's hair grew tighter as he pushed down again. "Stop bragging and get on with it!"

"No pushing or I will bite. I don't think your 'Big Ben' will like that very much." In a stroke of genius, Prussia got up from his awkward position on the floor of the car and sat on Arthur's thighs before fiercely attacking his mouth. The kiss was meant as a distraction as he managed to undo England's shirt and pull in over his head.

As Arthur rocked his hips, the only sounds that could be heard throughout the interior of the car were that of their erratic breathing and the squeaking of skin on fake leather. Before he could register just what had happened, he found them turned to the side with his hands tied up with his shirt; hung over his head by the hook meant for clothes hangers. "What was that for?" He asked, his lips pink and shiny and somewhat out of breath. England could faintly taste himself through their kiss and it didn't completely repulse him as it normally would have. The island nation tried to pull his bound hands from over him, only to find that they wouldn't move. He looked behind himself awkwardly and saw that through the confusion of the kiss, he had also put a bit of the bond out the window and did it up so he wouldn't be able to get out of the hold without breaking one of the two objects.

If it was possible, Prussia's grin grew wider as he took in Arthur's now completely naked form. "Well now you can't be all grabby and shit, plus I don't have to kneel on floor. Also, you look pretty fuckable all tied up." His latter comment caused a light shiver to go down the blond's spine, which wasn't ignored the slightest by Prussia. "So you like being thought of as a slut, huh?"

"What would make you think that?" He demanded, his gentleman side showing despite the current conditions. "I am no more of a _slut_ then you are polite."

"Then you better tell your cock that, since it seems to like it." Still straddling the shorter man, Gilbert ran a finger up the length of the other's rock hard cock, pulling up slightly under the head of it to elicit another moan from the 'gentleman'. "Face it: after ordering around so many people in your pirate days, you love that kinky shit, don't yah?"

It took a few seconds of teasing before England begrudgingly admitted in his own way. "Whatever you say." He had half a mind to yell at him for teasing him so much, but the threat wouldn't be taken the way it was supposed to be.

He let out a short, triumphant laugh. "I knew it, you kinky bastard. You don't even seem to give a flying fuck that I'm about to suck you off in the middle of a parking lot." Once again, he cut off England's retort by sliding back off his legs and bending over his cock to give it a quick lick. Arthur's fighting spirit had obviously been killed off somewhat, because instead of yelling at the pseudo-albino, he just turned his head and moaned wantonly, causing Gilbert's own cock to twinge. "Not now Gilbo-junior," He muttered to himself, "You have your time soon in that tight, British ass."

It was soon proven that England's attitude wasn't something that could leave completely. "You better have not just talked to your own penis." He sniffed indignantly, shut up effectively by a long lick to the underside of his prick.

"You're not one to judge, you little _whore_." Grinning, he watched as the word sent yet another shiver down the other nation's body; ending with his cock twitching against his stomach. "Lil-Gilbo and I can't wait to see your face screwed up in pleasure from blowing you, fuzzybrows." The last nickname just earned him a frown, unconsciously enhancing the reason why he had gotten it.

Fulfilling both of their wishes at the moment, Prussia finally stopped teasing Arthur as he grabbed the angry red cock in front of him with his right hand as his left squeezed his testicles lightly. Without any warning, he then open mouth kissed and licked his way down and back up England's dick before bringing the hot flesh deep into his mouth in one go.

Having the warm, moist heat around his prick caused Arthur to arch his body into the embrace as his eyes shut and fluttered back into his skull. The act was uncalled for, but definitely not unappreciated. His hands twisted around above him, desperate to grab onto something; anything. England's target had been to grasp the slightly coarse hair again and force him deeper, but it was impossible as the situation presented itself. Instead, he just resigned himself to moan erratically and piston his hips until they were held down by a strong arm.

With the hand that wasn't holding down England's hips, the Prussian let go of the cock to instead start rolling light pink nipples between his war calloused fingers. Going up and down a few more times on the rock hard dick, he then let it come out of his mouth; a small line of saliva linking the two before he started to talk. "I may as well blindfold you if you're not going to look at me. I mean, here I am trying to make you feel fucking awesome and you're completely ignoring me."

As if on cue, Arthur turned his head from where it was pressed against his arm and looked down at Prussia with his eyes open at half-mast. Even without seeing them completely open, Gilbert could tell they were dilatation from pleasure.

"On second thought, that might be more fun for both of us." Prussia then sat back up, making a big deal about taking off his shirt before smirking over at the obviously entranced nation. "Like what you see? Well don't worry, you'll be able to see it again eventually." Folding it haphazardly into the approximate shape of a blindfold, he then leaned over England's body, lightly touching it as he wrapped it around his head and tied it more violently then need be.

A frisson went through England from the rough treatment as well as the the fact that his other senses had already started to heighten from not being able to see. "Just fucking suck me off and get it over with." Shivering again, he had no idea just what the silver haired man was planning to do. Since it _was_ him, it was bound to be something embarrassing- and thus extremely erotic.

"Don't try and rush my awesome plan, unless you want me to just leave you hear like this. I'm sure France or America would eventually find you. Or if West makes me be nice, I might tell Canada first. I might even get pancakes out of the deal." Prussia's perma-grin continued to widen as he looked down with predator's eyes at his 'prey' as it shivered it delight. What had started off as a quick blow-job had now escalated, and neither of them minded just where things were heading.

Hearing Arthur's quick breaths of anticipation made Prussia lean down slightly and take one little pink nub into his mouth to play with it a bit. As he rolled it around with his tongue, he smiled as the other European nation writhed underneath him, desperate for more friction on his aching cock. After being sucked for a bit, Prussia could somewhat imagine just how needy the other had become -after all, he was the great Prussia, he was never, ever _needy_.

Now that he couldn't see what Prussia was about to do to him, Arthur's body was on edge for any hint to know just where the talented hands or mouth were going to appear next on his body. The alcohol along with the pleasure had turned his rational brain to mush, causing him to only be able to moan and mumbled out slurred sentences that under normal circumstances would make himself cringe. Even without being able to urge Prussia with coherent words other than a steady mantra of '_Ohgodyesohgodyesthere!'_ his moans seemed to be enough of an indication for him to explore more of his body.

For a second he thought about just how awkward the entire situation truly was -from being in a _rental car_ of all things to being in a somewhat deserted parking lot to even just how they were positioned- before his mind was once again wiped clean of all thoughts except for the ones to deal with the heated flesh pining between his legs for the moist heat that had once again enveloped it. England didn't even think not to thrust into the moist cavern before his hips were already secured down.

"Calm down. You don't want me puking on your cock, so just cool your jets and allow the awesome Prussia to service you."

Ignoring the impulse to buck his hips frantically, Arthur just listed to Gilbert's request. Instead, he allowed himself to concentrate on the intense wetness of Prussia's mouth moving up and down on his prick; his tongue licking and swirling expertly around the engorged flesh. As well as his sense of touch being intensified, he could also heard the erotic slurping sounds of his cock disappearing into that large mouth with slightly chapped lips and that of his own laboured breathing. Although it was the middle of autumn just outside the car, the heat from both of their bodies had quickly warmed up the interior of the car. It wasn't enough to keep from cooling down the skin of England's shoulders to an almost uncomfortable level, but it was enough that he could quickly ignore the inconvenience of it.

As he continued to give the nation head, Prussia reached up to his nipples again and started to pull at them lightly. The air was peppered with moans and he brought one back down to roll his thick balls in his hand. Sucking hard on the head, he spun his talented tongue around it before dipping under it to play with the foreskin there. It was a shame that he wasn't able to see those dark emerald eyes gaze down at him, but he figured he could deal with it since the British nation had stopped arguing, and thus was obviously enjoying being blown by someone as amazingly awesome as Prussia himself.

Even with the growing bulge in his own pants, Gilbert knew that he had to get England off before he got to do anything about his own 'problem'. Plus if he was to wait, he would be able to get just what he wanted at the moment: the chance to pound into that tight ass.

Judging by the increasing weight of his balls and the fact that his moans had increased in regularity as well as volume -_Gott_, he as well as his vital regions were happy that the man didn't try to mute himself- Prussia could tell that he was getting closer and closer to his climax. Smirking around the cock in his mouth (A skill that France, Spain and him had all acquired) he then sucked forcefully on the head again and quickly stroked the other nation to orgasm, not choking a bit as salty cum shot into his mouth.

England didn't even realize that he was screaming as he released his seed until he was slowly brought down from his high by Gilbert still stroking his cock with quick, fast jerks. He heard Prussia swallow nosily with another tremble as he rasped out. "Let me go now, you uncultured imbecile." He twisted his head to the side and started to rub against it, trying unsuccessfully to get the shirt-blindfold off. His energy had been mostly depleted, so even that simple act left him exhausted.

"I would _if_," Prussia emphasized, making quick work of getting his pants off. He allowed himself to sigh gratefully as his impressive erection was freed from his pants. "I was done, which I'm obviously not. Now's the time for you to become acquaintances with my fabled five metres."

As much as Gilbert wanted to just pound himself straight into that tense little pucker, he did have some sense of control. Wiggling his fingers at England's mouth, he goaded. "Suck them. I don't have lube so you better make it good." Quicker than he would have imagined, Arthur's mouth opened to allow Prussia to slip his fingers into his mouth. Immediately, his tongue started to move around the digits, causing him to let out his own groan of pleasure.

With his free hand, he then grabbed onto Arthur's leg that was closest to the back of the seat and pulled it up onto it, making sure he kept it up there. Then when he felt that his finger sufficiently slick, he pulled the other leg over his shoulder much to the shock of England and ran one finger around the tight hole. "Did'ya think that I was going to let you go without pleasuring myself as well? Obviously you're not a very caring fuck buddy then." With that, the first finger went past the ring, causing Arthur to worm around.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Arthur raved, trying to get away from the finger. It wasn't that it felt bad, as much as he didn't want to show just how weak he had become from the Prussian's ministrations. Yes he had slicked his fingers to be able to do this, but he kept telling himself it was because he just wasn't in the right mind at hat exact moment in time.

"Well the deal's changed now, eyebrows. Your slutty moans made me horny and now you've got to help me deal with it. The awesome Prussia never jacks off when he has a person ready to screw." Another finger joined the first one impatiently, already starting to scissor apart.

England's movements went from trying to get away from the touch, to trying to get more. The way his legs were spread made him blush since he could only imagine just how predatory Prussia's stare had become, but it also made it somewhat difficult to push himself onto the intruding digits to get them to brush his prostate. Since he was still sensitive from his orgasm, Arthur's cock had already started to slowly harden again much to his dislike. Arguing at this point would get him nowhere except maybe a verbal lashing in return.

"That's what I thought." With another domineering grin, Prussia felt Arthur trying to embed the fingers inside him deeper. Complying, he then thrust them deep, just hitting the sweet spot he knew was close by. Taking the sharp intake of breath as a sign to continue, he continued to slide his digits in and out of the opening before letting a third join in. Having England spread out like this was making his own cock twitch against the rapidly warming air as he licked his lips. It was going to feel amazing pushing into the tight warmth that his fingers were currently in.

Feeling that Arthur was ready enough for his awesome size, he then spat in his free hand and slicked up his cock, groaning a bit from having it finally be touched. It wasn't the best lube, but it was going to have to work. Either spit or nothing, and Prussia figured that England would probably like to walk after they were done. "You better be ready for my awesome five metres by now."

Guiding his cock to the stretched entrance, Gilbert pushed forward after taking his fingers out. Not even giving Arthur one moment to get used to his size, he just pushed all the way in until he was buried to the base. The warm wetness of his orifice was better than what he had ever imagined. Even though he had probably been the bottom to a bunch of countries after his pirate days, Gilbert's length was encased by his still tight entrance.

Arthur in the mean time had gasped loudly at the intrusion. He was glad that through both of their drunken haze Prussia was still with himself to prepare him, but it didn't help as he was torn in two by the large prick. "You better start moving soon, bloody bastard." He managed to grunt out, his blindfolded gaze looking to the side. He could feel the body heat radiating off of the other male since he was leaning close to his body while holding his legs wider. His arms were starting to get tired from being held above his head, so he let them rest against the bonds for a few moments.

Prussia just grabbed the other's face and brought their mouths together in a flurry of teeth and tongues as he started to pound into Arthur. England's pale, lightly scarred skin was no match for his canines as he leaned down and bit harshly into the crook of England's neck, making the other cringe in pain for a second before it melted into pleasure along with the deep thrusts. Kissing the broken skin almost as if in apology, he then started kissing his way down his smooth neck and sinewy chest before latching onto a nipple with a fierce tug.

As the former nation continued to assault his body, England's short gasps of pain had turned into deep moans of pleasure as he was filled by the Prussian. Obviously anything the man did, he put his entire fiery personality behind it, if his mouth attacking his chest and neck was any indication of it. He could hear the lewd sound of flesh slapping against itself as they continued to move together as well as that of their laboured breathing and the squeaks of skin on the seat. As their bodies continued to heat up, Arthur could feel the sliding of their bodies become easier and faster because of their sweat as Prussia changed the angle slightly of his thrusts.

When he heard England shout from beneath him, Gilbert knew that he had just hit his sweet spot. Even though the other couldn't see it, he grinned wide and continued to pound on that small bundle of nerves. "Seems like even a stuck up guy like you can be turned into a moaning mass of stuff by someone as great and awesome as me." _Gott_, the pressure surrounding his cock was so immense, it was almost as if Arthur was trying to snap his dick off inside him. His new angle made it easier for him to suck and nip at the perfect skin along his chest, causing it to be covered in an array of red splotches. Soon, even his own breath started to hitch as he felt the his own climax getting closer.

England could feel the other's movements becoming more erratic as he felt his second orgasm starting to get closer. He couldn't see the fogged up windows or the way Gilbert's eyes had started to squeeze shut from the effort of trying to keep up with his own pace. All he knew was that he wasn't going to last much longer, and hopefully Prussia would finish around the same time. Through his mind filled with alcohol and sexual pleasure, he failed to realize that his makeshift bonds had started to loosen, and if he was to twist his hands around, he could have easily gotten them out without breaking his expensive shirt.

Quickly, Gilbert realized that he wasn't going to be able to keep it up much longer. His mind had already started to be devoid of any thoughts except for those of screwing the smaller blond senseless, which he was already doing a good job of if the increasing moans were any indication. Feeling that it was as good a time as any, Prussia snapped his hips forward a few more times before letting out a guttural moan as he released into England's tight warmth.

Still riding out his own climax, he started to jerk off England with fast, hard pulls and in seconds he was screaming out his own orgasm. He had been too preoccupied with holding up his legs to get the perfect angle that he wasn't able to touch the now softening cock except for at the end.

With a small groan of pleasure, Prussia pulled out his own cock with a slippery sound. "I'm pretty awesome, huh?" He smirked weakly, putting down Arthur's legs before making short work of the knot in the shirt holding his arms up.

As soon as he could use his hands, England had taken off his blindfold and blinked down at Prussia who was between his legs and now licking the cum off his hand. Trying to ignore the way the sight affected him, Arthur just looked around a bit. "Is there anything that we can use to clean up with _other_ than our shirts?" He added as he saw Prussia try to answer.

"Not really... But I bet West is going to go apeshit when finds out that we had sex in the back of his rental car." With his ever present grin, he just put his impressive self back into his pants and zipped them up before leaning up to start cleaning off Arthur's stomach. His blood-red eyes stared up at the man he was licking, glad to see that he was affecting him again.

Once he was sufficiently cleaned and _not_ getting hard at all again, England just pushed the head off him and awkwardly pulled his pants on in the cramped back seat. "Isn't it fairly obvious though; from the fogged windows and the smell? He would have to be more idiotic than that little lad he has hanging off his arm all the time." With his underwear and pants on his still defiled body, Arthur then turned around and opened the door; the heat automatically escaping. "I'm going back to the bar. Don't tell anyone about this if you want to keep your precious five metres intact." Grabbing his shirt, he then slammed the door shut, leaving Prussia sprawled across the sweat and cum covered leather seat.

His hair dishevelled and his shirt still off, he leaned back with his hands behind his head. He knew his bro was going to kill him, but the fact that he could now boast to America that he had fucked his 'brother' made him grin like a lion. Even though he wasn't a country anymore, he still knew how to cause trouble and get some tail while he was at it.

﻿-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So this was my first PrUK fic and I think it turned out ok. My friend told me to write a PrUK fic in a car with a blowjob and this is what my mind came up with! I hope you liked it!


End file.
